Reactive in Red
by Admiral Kunkka
Summary: Something draws Jessica to Naruto from across the club. Naruto/Jessica Rabbit oneshot. Contains lemon.


Reactive in Red

Naruto breathed deeply, walking through the crowded club. He looked around him, watching couples rock back and forth in each other's arms. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled his lungs as he breathed deeply, calming himself down. "_Maybe I should just leave_. _I've never been good with women_." He walked into the crowd, pushing his way past the swaying bodies "_Need to look purposeful, that way people won't know I'm alone here_." He caught sight of a solitary young woman standing in the corner. She was clearly alone, looking just as uncomfortable as he was. He took a deep breath and approached her, tapping her on the back, "Umm… hello." She didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey." He tapped her shoulder, pressing down much harder than he meant to. She gasped as she whipped her head around, staring at him blankly.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He looked at her intently, not breathing as she looked back.

"Sorry, I'm… umm… busy." She walked away.

"Shit… screwed up again."

He sighed, pushing his way past the bodies as he moved towards the exit. He gasped, looking down as he felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him backwards. His eyes were drawn to the crimson red glove traveling halfway up her forearm.

"Hey there sailor. You spoken for?"

Naruto slowly turned around, blinking several times.

"Uh… hello."

She looked at him intently, "Hello yourself."

Naruto gulped.

"So are you spoken for?"

"Spoken for? Uh…"

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Uh… no I'm not."

"Perfect."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the crowd. Naruto looked her over as he walked behind, "_Holy shit she is hot. Why is she talking to me_?"

Naruto bumped into her as they stopped, "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Jessica."

"I uhh…"

Naruto was interrupted as Jessica wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pulling him into her. They rocked back and forth, his arms slowly traveling around her slender waist.

"I guess you don't dance much."

Naruto's face turned bright red. "I uhh…"

She laughed, "It's okay, you don't have to do much."

The voluptuous redhead spun around, backing into Naruto. She thrust her butt into his hips, grinding into him. Through her skin tight red dress Naruto could feel her voluminous cheeks pressing against his crotch. As she bent forward and continued grinding into him in time with the music Naruto tried his hardest not to stiffen, slowly losing the battle as her curvaceous body worked its magic on him. She stood back up, relaxing her head onto his shoulder.

"Something about you…"

"About me?"

"There's an amazing heat coming out of you. It drew me to you from across the bar."

There bodies rubbed together for several more hours, Naruto didn't understand why this gorgeous woman was attracted to him but as the hours wore on he stopped caring. At some point late at night she leaned into him again, telling him she had to leave but asking for his address before she left. As he watched her walk out the door, he was positive he would never see her again.

10:00PM two days later

Jiraiya sighed as he walked down the street, wondering if he should go to the hotspring or bar. "_Hmm… half naked girls or half drunk girls? This is a tough one_." He breathed deeply, "_Well I want to be drunk more than I want to be naked at the moment so I guess that answers that question_." Mid thought his eyes were pulled to the left as he approached the bar, "_Who is she…? Her red dress stands out 100 meters away_." He couldn't see her well but even from this distance it was clear that the voluptuous redhead was absolutely stunning. "_Is that Naruto's apartment she's going into? Lucky guy_." Jiraiya sighed "_I had better go check on him, make sure he's okay._"

"Naruto is that you?" Her melodic voice carried through Naruto's apartment, giving him the shivers as it caught his ear.

"Yeah I'll be out in one second." He leapt out of the shower, quickly toweling himself off. "_Shit I left my clothes out there_." He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out, stopping in his tracks as his eyes fixed on Jessica. "_Wow, she is even more stunning than I remembered_." Slender waist, large plump breasts, wide sexy hips, huge butt and the most beautiful face Naruto had ever seen. Two nights ago she had been intoxicated and was coming onto him pretty hard. At one point after they had been dancing for several hours she offered to make a man out of him, licking her lips as she made the offer. When she left the club with his address in hand he assumed he would never see her again. But here she was, standing before him in the same skin tight crimson red dress she had been wearing two nights earlier.

He smiled, blushing as she stared at him, her eyes looking intently into his. He walked towards the dresser but was met halfway, her arms wrapping around the small of his back.

"Jessica I need…"

She put a finger on his lips, freezing him as her fingers moved lower, grabbing onto and removing his towel. Her lips pressed against his, his tongue instinctively slid forward to meet hers as her hot breath poured into his mouth. His knees went weak as he felt her tongue entwining with his, her red lips pressed tightly against his own. As her slender fingers wrapped around his shaft he could feel heat coming from the core of his body. "_Is the nine tails reacting to her?_"

"Mmm… something about you just makes me want you so much." She pressed her chest against his. He could feel her large full breasts pressing into him, moving up and down as she breathed. "There's a heat coming out of you, I've never felt anything like it. It's so intense… and all consuming." She leaned into him. "Something about that heat makes me want you inside me." She placed her lips right up against his ear, her warm breath making him tingle, "I want to feel that heat deep inside me."

"_Or maybe SHE is reacting to the nine tails_. _Either way, things are moving fast_."

"Hold on one second. I uh… need to get something."

Naruto was hyperventilating as he ran into the bathroom. "_Oh god. It's about to happen. I'm going to lose my virginity_."

Jessica watched him dash into the bedroom, smiling at the display of nervousness and angst.

Bang! She heard Naruto's body fall to the ground, "_So nervous he can't even keep his balance_."

Several minutes later, Naruto remerged from the bathroom, still completely nude. Jessica licked her lips as he approached her, his earlier nervousness completely gone, replaced by overwhelming jubilation.

"_Well he certainly got over his anxiety quickly_."

"Mmm… let's take a shower together. You can wash my back."

Naruto smiled, "I have a better idea." He reached down and picked her up, twirling around as he dropped her onto the bed.

"Impatient are we." He climbed on top of her, wrapping his hands around her slim waist. His breathing sped up as his hands traveled lower, feeling the wide contours of her sexy feminine hips. He reached under, lifting her pelvis off the bed. The weight of her hips and butt pressed his hands into the bed as he slid them under her dress, sinking his fingers into her large soft butt cheeks. His traveled around her backside for several minutes, fondling the warm soft flesh beneath his fingers.

"Feeling frisky are we?" She flashed him a wicked smile, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it out from under her. She opened his palm, placing it directly on her crotch. He pressed down lightly, feeling the soft womanhood that hid under her red dress. He pulled his other hand out from under her and lied down on top of her, his pelvis resting on her crotch. He wrapped his arms around her back and began grinding his hips into her, pressing his shaft against her cameltoe. After several minutes of dry humping he was rock hard and in need of release. His hands grabbed the bottom of her dress, preparing to tear it off.

She placed a calming hand on his chest. "Not just yet."

Her angelic voice froze him in place. He made no motion as she slipped out from under him, flipping him onto his back.

She grinned, "I see you're already stiff as a board." She bent down, barely parting her crimson red lips as they approached his shaft. Her slightly open mouth pressed down onto his tip, breathing on it for several seconds before devouring it. Naruto gasped as his cock disappeared into her mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt her silky tongue slide up and down his shaft. She raised her head, now only his tip was inside. Her lips clamped down hard on his tip sucking on it with all the force she could muster. There was a tinge of pain entwined with the extreme ecstasy. As she continued to suck her fingers found their way to his balls, holding them in one hand and gently feeling them with her fingers.

"Jessica… I'm gonna cum."

She pressed down, hilting his cock inside her mouth. She stopped sucking, instead sliding her tongue up and down along the length of his shaft, slowly pressing it harder and harder against the bottom of his cock. He began involuntarily bucking his hips into her mouth, pressing his cock against her tongue. His hips shook as he came, shooting a near continuous stream into her mouth for several seconds. Without taking her mouth off his shaft, she swallowed his load, making eye contact with him as she did. He tried to pull his hips away but Jessica gripped them tightly, continuing to suck on his now largely flaccid shaft. He could feel the last of his seed being drawn out of him as she sucked out every last drop before finally pulling off and swallowing again, letting out a deeply satisfied sigh.

Naruto was breathless, "Wow…that was amazing."

She smiled, "I try." Her smile took on a slightly sinister character, "Ready for round two?"

"I really don't think I have anything left…"

The sight of Jessica lifting off her dress and tossing it on the floor cut off Naruto mid breath.

"Are you sure."

She was ravishing with clothes on but completely indescribable without any. If some divine being had distilled the essence of beauty and lust into human form, it would be her. Naruto stared at her in awe as her huge breasts drew him in like a tractor beam, pulling his mouth onto her left nipple. He gripped the breast with both hands, hungrily sucking on the nipple, pausing only to slide his tongue all along her breast. His hands sunk into her incredibly soft breasts as he continued sucking, opening his mouth wide to fit as much of her breast into it as he could.

As he sucked, Jessica could see his shaft getting harder. "I had a feeling this would bring you back."

Naruto placed his arms on her shoulders, attempting to push her onto her back. She quickly flipped him over, showing a surprising amount of athleticism. "Didn't you know, Saturday is ladies on top night."

"I wasn't aware."

Naruto was about to protest but the sight of her curvaceous body lowering onto his pelvis quickly silenced him. She sat down on his legs, dropping her much wider hips onto his. She positioned her crotch right in front of his cock, licking her lips as she gave Naruto a predatory stare.

"What's the password?"

"The password is, Uhh… you're pretty."

"Not even close." She moved her hips backwards, away from his shaft. "Guess again."

"Redheads are the best." She laughed, "Also not the password, but entertaining."

She moved her hips to their original position. "Anymore guesses?"

"Umm… ladies cum first. That must be it." She laughed again, "Also wrong, but a good general principle."

She lifted her hips, placing her bright pink lips right on top of his cock.

"Any final guesses?"

Naruto looked at her perfectly trimmed triangle of crimson red pubic hair.  
>"Redheads ride better?" She smiled, "wrong again, but you I think I'll let you have it anyways."<p>

They moaned together as she dropped her hips onto him, impaling herself on his shaft in one smooth motion. She began riding him, his shaft almost leaving her each time she rose before disappearing into her depths. Naruto wasn't sure how long he could last like this, it had barely been a minute and he already felt like he was going to cum. Her insides were delightfully soft and warm, he could feel them snuggly gripping his shaft, squeezing it as she moved up and down. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her down each time she dropped onto him, while thrusting up at the same time. His hands worked their way around her, gripping onto her butt cheeks and using them as leverage as he sat up. Their tongues met as Jessica slowly rocked back and forth on him, the slow pace pushing Naruto a little farther away from eruption.

"Jessica I…"

He lost his ability to speak as she pulled his tongue into her mouth sucking on it intently. Naruto gasped as their lips finally parted ways.

"You're... incredible."

She smiled, "As are you. Although I don't feel that intoxicating heat coming from you anymore."

Naruto smiled, "Let's see if I can bring it back."

Jessica breathed in suddenly as she felt Naruto's middle finger sliding into her ass, the other hand groping her butt. Without saying a word she began rocking back and forth, grinding her genitals into his as she did. His finger traveled deeper inside her, being joined by two more as he moved them in circles inside her. Her riding was becoming increasingly urgent, her face contorting each time she hilted him inside her, grinding her lips and clit against his pelvis. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for several mintues, slowly gaining in intensity as they came closer. The breathing transitioned into a moan as Naruto buried himself inside her and came, Jessica joining in with her own orgasm moments later. He collapsed onto her as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was… amazing." He slid his finger out of her, closing his eyes and leaning into her. The two of them collapsed onto the bed together, wrapping their arms around each other. They fell asleep within several minutes, completely exhausted from their lovemaking.

Naruto opened his eyes, "Jessica…"

There was only silence. "Jessica." He rolled over, his vision slowly coming into focus. "_She isn't here_." He sat up, looking around the apartment. "_Looks like she left a note_." He reached over and picked it up.

"I was onto you from the beginning. Lucky for you, I have a thing for older men." He glanced at the red lipstick at the bottom of the letter before placing it down on the bed.

"Well at least I can get rid of this."

In a poof of smoke, the illusion of Naruto disappeared, being replaced by Jiraiya.

"Ahh… much better." He walked into the bathroom, looking down at Naruto, his feet and hands bound and his mouth gagged. The glare he received from him almost made him feel bad about doing it… almost. He untied him, quickly backing off as he finished.

"I'll kill you!"

"You'll get over it eventually." Jiraiya smiled.

"I was so close… so close! It's all your fault…."

Jiraiya laughed, "You're not a man until you've been cockblocked at least once."

"I was going to do it… I was finally going to lose my virginity. She was so hot… and she was all mine…" Naruto was blankly staring at the ceiling, his hands tightly clenching his skull.

Jiraiya almost felt bad as he walked out of Naruto's apartment… almost but not quite.


End file.
